heir of all
by Dblej
Summary: when the Dursleys give Harry the boot he stumbles upon a relic from his mother and learns some things about his past and family.
1. The Boot

I own only my mind and my imagination no no come back I just lost my mind and now my imagination is withering.

This is a remake of this story Please review constructively Thanks

On the drive home from King's Cross uncle Vernon's face was red enough to put the Weasley's hair to shame. As they drove Harry soon noticed that they weren't headed in the direction of Privet Drive. When Harry asked where they were going he was told to shut up. Soon Harry had absolutely no idea where they were. Finally they pulled to a stop in front of a house he had never seen before. He was then told to get out of the car and get his trunk from the back looking around he saw a real estate sign that said sold next to a fairly large house and assumed that the Dursleys had moved to a new home and Dumbledore had not thought to tell him in the chaos of him losing his godfather, the prophecy, and the ministry battle. So he did as he was told and then Dudley slammed his door shut and Vernon started the car and just before they drove away Petunia handed him a small box from the window and they drove out of sight. Sighing Harry thought he was to wait here for a while they took a drive without him. He took a look at the box it had a name inscribed on the front. I was Lily his mother's name. He nervously opened the chest and found a note and a small amulet inside. He stared at the note for a few moments before sitting on his trunk and reading it.

**"Harry if you are reading this then I am dead but the ritual worked. In this amulet are several things you will need to survive. All you must do for now is hold the amulet in your right hand and say **_**exigo entrada**_** but before you do this you should know that this is not an ordinary pendant it is a Mansion Pendant that is quite unique it has a self-updating library as well as a fully stocked kitchen complete with a house elf charm over the entire house but you will learn the rest later. Also only you may enter for right now I have just added your magical signature.**

**Please be careful love, your mother."**

Harry looked at the pendant carefully wondering if it was a trap from Voldemort and if it was safe deciding that if his aunt Petunia had had it, it must not be from the ever so scary dork lord moldyshorts. Chuckling Harry looked at the note one more time. Then Harry said the entrance charm and disappeared from sight trunk and all.

Back in Dumbledore's office all of a sudden the broken sensors in the wastebasket exploded just before Dumbledore walked in and had a lemon drop. He looked around the room and did not notice the disgusted look that Fawkes was giving him though the disgusted look looks just like the happy look. Looking at his desk Dumbledore thought of ways to make Harry think of him more as his savior after the ministry fiasco he needed a good reputation with the boy. Sighing Dumbledore decides to head to his quarters for a quick nap.

Harry appeared in a large entryway to a humongous mansion finding another note on a small table Harry quickly reads it.

**"Harry now you do not have much time you must quickly say **_**chronos glacius **_** as quickly as possible it is imperative that you do so immediately"**

Harry quickly says the charm an almost immediately has a large headache he shakes his head and goes back to reading the letter.

**"If you have done this then you have just frozen time outside this small amulet if you have not done this then do it now! Now why don't I start from the beginning, Harry? First off, Dumbledore is not the great hero he is made out to be. He is a manipulating piece of vermin whose time is long past. But that is a story for another day. Hopefully when you read this you are of age if not then you must cast the trace release spell so that you may use magic without hindrance. The incantation is **_**descargo**_** it will also release any tracking spells put upon you by Voldemort, the ministry or Dumbledore. But that can be done later. Right now you are in the amulet of the mages; it is an amulet that was made from before the time of Merlin. All the great mages throughout time have left an imprint of themselves upon death in this amulet to create more rooms and leave a form of ghost that may become solid at will."**

Harry stops reading in shock and takes a look around the room he was in. On the wall there was a tapestry that showed a large dragon surrounded by several other animals. On the other wall there was a large map of sorts and when Harry tried focusing on a certain room on it the map zoomed in on that room and showed whose room it was as well as what it was used for. The room Harry was currently looking at was an armory and it was from someone called telum loricatus. Harry decided to go back to reading the letter from his mother.

"**This is mansion is very complex and in order for you to know what is where you must recite tribuo mihi scientia pro is est meus vox. This will give you an intricate knowledge of everything in this place as well as who is in it. "**

Again harry stops reading and he says this new incantation. But as soon as he says it he feels an onrush of information go to his head and almost immediately passes out.

Writer of death and life


	2. Awakening

Awakening

**Awakening**

There were several people in the mansion hospital wing discussing the new owner. There were two women and three men. The first woman was tall and slender with shoulder length black hair and intelligent green eyes, while the other woman was short and plump with brown hair going down her whole back and kind hazel eyes. The first man was tall and noble looking with long silver hair with piercing dark eyes. The other man was tall and muscular with short unruly golden blond hair and brave blue eyes. The final man was older as well as tall slender with long white hair with a long beard and a staff.

As Harry awoke he heard a conversation between several people. They quickly stopped as they noticed he was awake. He looked around and saw that he was in a room that looked like the hospital wing, as he remembered the earlier events he noticed a killer throbbing in his head. He grimaced then, as he noticed whom the people in the room were he immediately jumped up and shouted. "What are you doing here, aren't you dead?" He then said tell me I'm dreaming and you are not who I think you are. They all laughed and the older man said "I think you may know but yes I am Merlin and these are Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and lastly Godric Gryffindor."

Harry spluttered for a moment before blurting out "How are you here?" Merlin smiled and explained how all of them had bound their essences to the pendant before they died so they could live to learn and train future mages who were in need of help." Harry nodded his head dumbly before asking how long he had been unconscious. This time Helga said that he had been asleep about 2 days and when Harry heard this he groaned and noticed he was starving and asked, "Is there anyway I can get some food here?" This time Godric let out a large laugh and said, "Of course my boy here you go." He then waved his hand and a large steak and potato dinner appeared in front of him with a large mug of an amber colored liquid. "Godric!" Helga admonished before waving her hand and turned it into a cup of water. "There now you can eat young man." "But Helga" Godric whined before Helga cut him off saying "A boy like him is much to young to be drinking beer." Harry then decides to let them bicker and eat his meal. As they bantered back and forth Harry asked, "When do you think I will be able to leave this place?" This time Rowena spoke up over the bickering pair and said "In a while first you need to drink this" as she handed him a vial of what he recognized as a dreamless sleep potion. Sighing Harry drank it, lay down, and drifted off to sleep.

When Harry woke up again he saw it was dark and no one was around, he then decides to go to the library and see what kinds of books there are. He follows the directions in his head and soon reached the library and as he opened the door he saw a room larger than the entire Great Hall at Hogwarts filled with ceiling high bookshelves all with books of every size color and subject and a large section of large chairs and a fireplace with a glass grate in front of it. He then grinned and said "Hermione would go insane if she saw this." He then goes over to a piece of parchment that was sitting on a podium in the middle of the room. Looking at it he sees the words directory written across the top and that there is a quill next to it, he looks at it trying to figure it out. He then feels a person come up behind him and put their hand on his shoulder and he turns around and sees a woman who looks very young and graceful, he then sees she her ears are pointed and yells "you're an elf, you can't be you are not supposed to exist." Smiling she says "No, we just left your dimension when you humans threatened to destroy our cities and people." Harry frowns and begins to apologize before she cuts him off saying that the past is the past and he had nothing to do with it whatsoever. Smiling sheepishly he asks her what her name is. She then says that "It is Diavalyn Finola Rewaint but that he could call him Di." how the parchment works. She explains that you must write the subject, title, or author, then it will make a list of books in order of how helpful it is and how in depth it is. Harry grinned and wrote defense and the elf helped him find several books before went over to one of the large overstuffed chairs, sat down, and started reading.

Hoped you all liked it and I'll try and update more often.

Writerofdeathandlife


End file.
